real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Wanted Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
A list of pages that need to go on this wiki. 9th Street Gang ; violent rednecks in Phoenix 10th Street Gang , gang in Buffalo 11th Street River Gang 12th Street Gang , gang in California 13th Street Gang ; gang in Florida 14th Street Gang ; gang 17th Street Gang Aaron Hernandez ; athlete and thug Abu Gharib Prisoner abuses event Agha Waqqur , robber Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr , dictator Sheikh Ahmed Yassin, Hamas leader Aloys Ndimbati murderer Alexander VI pope American Mafia , gang American Third Position Party , white supremacy Andre Curry evil dad Andrew Engledinger , mass murderer Andy Gipson ; anti-gay and politician Aryan Nation ; white supremacy Austin Sigg , murderer Authoritarianism, action Barzan Ibrahim al-Tikriti, Saddam Hussein's half brother/absolute evil The Beasts of Satan, satanist Belle Gunness , serial killer Berta Soler, Cuban dissident, warmonger and extremist Big Lurch murderer and cannibal Bill Ayers , terrorist Bill White , extremist Black Dragons , gang Black Guerilla Family , street gang Blacks and Tans , group Blue Screen of Death, Villainous Event/Internet Related Villains/Destroyer Bob Backwood , corrupt U.S Politician Bob Menendez, corrupt U.S Politician Bobby Frank Cherry , racist Bride Burning, evil action Brown Pride Family ; racist KC gang Bruce and Joshua Turnige , bomber/mass murderer Burke and Hare , Scottish mass murderers C-Murder, rapper who murdered a fan Calvin Murphy ; molester Cannibals (history) Caracella , evil ruler Carandiru Massacre Charles Carl Roberts IV , mass murderer Charles Cullen , murderer Charles Saatchi , abuser Charles Sikubwabo murderer Christian Identity , radical organization Cold War , event Computer viruses Confederation of Conservative Citizens , racist American organization Cuban American lobby; corrupt political group Crazed Mob ; groups Creepypasta, Internet Related Pages/Satanism Crystal Mangum , murderer D-Company terrorists Daniel arap Moi , dictator Daniel McDonald , psycho judge Darryl Blue, evil bus aide and hatemonger David Berg, fanatic David Burke, murderer Debra Denison , familicide Dietrich Von Choltitz , Nazi Dowrism, violence against women by men filled with greed Dustin Wallace , child murderer/absolute evil Dutch Schultz , gangster Dylan Quick , knifeman Ed Dahlberg; assaulter Edgar Steele ; white supremacist criminal Elizabeth Brownrigg , child murderer Elly Kedward , witch/sorcerer Elva Bottineau , murderer/absolute evil English Defense League, organization Enver Ishmail Pasha , dictator/absolute evil Emilio Estefan, music producer and Cuban dissident Eric Williams , murderer Eugenics , action Evan Spencer Abel, murderer Ferdinand Nahimana hatemonger Franklin Haughton , mass murderer French Revolution , event Fundimentalist Christian Terrorism , action Flogging, action Francois Tombalbaye , Chad dictator Frank James , gangster Gaspar Rodriguez de Francia , dictator Gerard Schaefer , policeman accused of murder Gertrude Baniszewski murderer Gerhard Thiele , Nazi/arsonist Ghetto benching , action Giovanni Ramirez - thug Gold-Digging ; action G00ns , hacking organization Guiseppe Zangara , bounty hunter Guillermo Fariñas, Cuban dissident Grail Movement , organization Gustavo Diaz Ordaz , corrupt Mexico politician Hammerskins , racists Harry Powers , murderer Hassan al-Banna - Founder of the terrorist group "Muslim Brotherhood" Hassan Ngeze propagandist and hatemonger Hate Club , evil first graders Hecklers ; anti-heroes Heinz Brandt , Nazi Hendrick Lucifer , pirate/thief Henry Lee Lucas , American serial killer Henry Morgan , pirate Herman Frank Cash, racist Hernando DeSoto ; explorer/rapist Hinderberg Hiroaki Hidaka, serial killer Hispanophobia ; dislike/fear of Hipanics Ian Kevin Hartley , mass murderer Illinois Family Institute , terrorism Inquisition , event Institute for Historical Review , right-wing extremism IRS ; evil organization Ivo Sanader, corrupt Croatian Prime Minister Jack Kervokian ; assisted suicide therapist Jack Ruby : murderer/vigilante Jack Teitel ; terrorist James von Brunn, racist Jarno Elg, criminal Jayson Williams ; cruel basketball player who murdered people Jean-Bosco Barayagwiza hatemonger Joao Acacio Pereira de Costa , Brazilian thief Jodi Arias , murderer Joe Ball ; murderer Joe García; corrupt U.S politician John Shrank ; attempted murderer Joey Buttafuoco, terrorist John Edwards , corrupt official John Geoghan , Sex abuse priest John Schertzer, corrupt police Jordan Sheard ; murderer/absolute evil Jorge Rafael Videla , dictator Joseph Christopher ; racist murderer Jovan Belcher . murderer/suicidal villain/athlete Juggalos ; street gang Julie Hermann ; abusive coach and athletic director Justinian , authoritarian ruler Kamikaze , event Karla Homolka ; murderer Kenny Christopher Glenn, cat abuser King Dessalines , dictator of Haiti Korean War, event Landslide Lamar S. Smith, He Use SOPA to Block Around the Internet to make People (Suicide, Angry and Kill Him) For Lamar S. Smith for Been a Villain Latrell Sprewell, NBA jerk and hatemonger Laurence Powell, corrupt official Leopald II of Belgium, dictator/genocidal villain/absolute evil Lonny Rae, white supremacist Lorena Bobbitt, mutilator Los Angeles Riots, event Los Linces, gang Louie Sanchez, thug Luna Game, Internet Related Pages/Satanism/Villainous Item Luis Posada Carriles, terrorist Machine Gun Kelly, gangster Mahathir bin Mohammed ; corrupt official Marc Lepine, mass murderer/misogynist Mark Barton, mass murderer Mark Williams, American hatemonger Martin Bryant, mass murderer Margaret Thacher, Prime Minister of Great Britain in the 1980s Marvin Gay, Sr, father and murderer of musician Marvin Gaye Marvin Heemeyer, destructor Mel Lewis, racist American pastor Michael Savage, hatemonger Michael Ward and Kenneth Williams, murderers Mike Rice, abusive coach Min Chen, murderer Mining Accident, disaster MK Ultra, mind control group Mobutu Sese Seko, dictator Moldova police system, fearmongers Moleman9000/Gabe Navarro, infamous Internet pedophile who harasses unrelated people Movieguide, hate website Nakoula Basseley Nakoula, fanatic christian Napoleon Bonaparte, ruler and warmonger Narcy Novack, murderer Nathuram Godse, murderer National Alliance, extremist Americans National Vanguard, racist nationalist organization Ned Kelly, Austrailian outlaw Nehemiah Griego, mass murderer Nicolas Clux, cannibal Omar Hammami, terrorist One L. Goh, mass murderer Oscar Rairo, attempted murderer Pan-Africanist extremism Paraguay War, South American conflict Pat Buchanon, American racist Patrick Purdy, mass murderer Paul Denyer, murderer Peter Bryan, serial killer and cannibal Peter Kurten, murderer Peter Lucas Moses , child murderer/absolute evil Peter Tobin, serial killer The Pharisees, hypocritical group, conspired to kill Jesus. Plutarco Elias Calles, Mexican leader/ atheist militant Porforio Diaz, dictator Poverty Provisional IRA, nationalist organization Rasheedah Smith, teen/murderer Realengo Massacre Rebecca Felton, racist Reince Priebus, hatemonger Republican Party (United States), = warmonger, homophobic and corrupt political party Richard Baer, Nazi Richard Colvin Reid , shoe bomber/ terrorist Richard G Butler, Aryan white supremacist Richard Trenton Chase, murderer Riots, event Rob Miles, racist Robert Francis Mone, murderer Robert Hanssen, murderer Robert Black serial killer Robert Wayne Gladden Jr, gunman Rod Blagojevich, corrupt U.S politician Ruben Patterson, pervert Rudy Eugene, cannibal Ryan Murdough, white supremacist Ryan Riley, US Neo-Nazi soldier Ryandikayo, murderer Sandstorm, disaster Saint Dominic, fanatic Salman Rushdie, prejudice author San Antonio gangs, gangs Sani Abacha, dictator Saparmurat Niyazov, dictator of Turkmenistan Satan Disciples, gang in Kansas City Scott Roeder, murderer Sean Avery, athlete/bully Sean Harris, hatemonger pastor Sex Abuse Scandal Sirhan Sirhan, murderer of Robert F. Kennedy Sureños Segregation, action Shriley Phelps, hatemonger Shiv Sena, fascism Simo Hayha, mass murderer Simon Bikindi, hate singer Skylar Deleon , murderer Sobibor, concentration camp Somali Pirates, terrorists Sonic.EXE (Game), Internet Related Pages/Satanism/Villainous Item Sovereign Citizen Movement, group Squeaky Frome, gangster Stacey Koon, brute Stanislav Galic, war criminal Stephen VI, pope Steve Nunn, murderer Steve Wright, serial killer Steven Hayes, murderer Stormfront, website Stuart Hall Teodoro García Simental murderer Ted Cruz, corrupt U.S. politician Terracotta Warriors, group Tex Watson, murderer, part of the Manson Family The 18th Amendment Theodore Bilbo, racist politician Thomas Cavindish, pirate Thomas Edwin Blanton Jr., KKK Member Thomas Hurst, child murderer Tlatelolco Massacre, villainous event/ massacre Toddlers And Tiaras, child abuse Tom DeLay, corrupt U.S politician Tommy Lister, actor convicted of fraud Tonya Harding, skater who assaulted a competitor Treblinka, concentration camp Typhoon, disaster Ulama, Abassid religious extremists Unity Milford, racist VD-13, gang in Kansas City Valentinian III, Roman emperor Vietnam War, event Vichy France, Nazi occupied France Victor Feguer, Iowa murderer Vince Weiguang Li, Greyhound murderer Violence Against Women Virginia Abernathy, racist Volkert van der Graaf, murderer Vyacheslav Molotov, Soviet politician and diplomat Wayne Treacy, teen/murderer Weather Underground, anti-Capitalism extremist group White Aryan Resistance, white supremacist organization White Citizens Council, racist organization William Joyce, murderer William Calley, mass murderer/ war criminal William Jefferson, corrupt American politician William Kidd, pirate William Spengler, arsonist, murderer Witnesses of the Murder of Kitty Genovese, witnesses who hated her completely Woo Bum Kong, mass murderer Yusuf John Munyakazi Category:List Category:Site maintenance